Liar
by Kuma Kuma
Summary: Oneshot. Lauren x Amy pairing. Lauren confronts Amy about her false relationship with Karma, and the situation quickly progresses into a something neither really expected.


AN: I watched the premiere of MTV's 'Faking It' and was inspired to write this one shot. It seems like people are really into Amy/Karma, or Karmy, but I liked the interactions between Amy and Lauren. There wasn't anything sexual on the show, but I saw potential for sexual chemistry and came up with this one shot. If you don't like the idea of Lauren and Amy getting it on, well I suggest you avoid this story.

Liar

"You are not a lesbian!" My soon to be stepsister screamed as she burst into my room. I was changing for bed, so was unfortunately only wearing my underwear as she verbally ripped into me.

"Get the fuck out of my room!" I yelled back, covering myself quickly with my pillow. "You don't know a damn thing about me, so turn your tiny ass around and go back to your bigot sanctuary!"

I internally cringed at my lame comeback, but when you have five feet of bleach blonde crazy practically frothing at the mouth in rage in front of you, wit tends to escape you. Unfortunately for me Lauren continued advancing into my room and shoved my shoulders. Thankfully she wasn't very strong.

"You are so flipping lucky that your mom and my dad are out on their weekly "date" night!" She seethed as she ripped the pillow from my hands and smacked me over the head with it before throwing it onto the floor. She pressed her finger into my shoulder and sneered, "If you don't admit to the whole school on Monday that you're a big fat-ass liar, I am going to tell your momma what you and that – that freak did in front of the whole school during the assembly. I know you're not a lesbian and I can't stand the fact that you're using this ridiculous lie to be more popular than I am!"

Lauren looked like she was about to spontaneously combust with the pure amount of rage that was consuming her.

"Jesus fucking Christ! You need to calm down before you stroke out on my floor!" I yelled back at her as I pushed on her shoulders, backing her out of my room. She was such a self-righteous bitch, and thanks to the adrenaline pumping through me I just couldn't let her go without throwing in one last dig. "If I'm not a lesbian, then why would I make out with Karma in front of the whole school? Explain that!"

I had almost had her out of my room by that point and was looking forward to slamming my door in her face, but the tiny terror suddenly had explosion of strength that forced us back in.

"That doesn't prove a damn thing! Stupid teenage girls degrade themselves everyday to impress a boy, or in the case of this Twilight Zone school, become popular. Making out with another girl is not irrefutable proof that you want to munch carpet!"

My heart beat quickened as her words penetrated my haze of rage. I knew she was right, but also knew that by the end of that kiss with Karma I was definitely not doing it to impress anybody or become popular. I had wanted it to continue that kiss for even longer than it had lasted. I had wanted to kiss her again. I pushed Lauren away from me, turning away from her as I hissed, "You don't know anything –"

She grabbed my wrist and spun my body back toward her, "I know you and Karma are liars! Any girl can kiss another if they think it'll get them what they want." She grabbed my face in her hands and pulled my face close to hers and practically breathed out the words, "I'll prove it to you –"just before mashing our lips together.

My kiss with Karma had been eye-opening and explosive, but this one was brain melting. As soon as I had an inkling that Lauren was going to kiss me to make some sort of bizarre point, I was going to push her away, but when her lips touched mine I froze. And then I kissed her back. Unlike my kiss earlier in the day with 'my girlfriend', the one I was currently engaged in lacked any tenderness. It was two pissed off girls making-out with force and I was powerless to stop it. I didn't want to stop it. Her tongue demanded entry into my mouth, and I eagerly granted it. I don't know how long we stood there wrapped in each other's embrace, but when she pulled her lips from mine we were both gasping for air.

"See," she whispered, "any girl can make out with another if it'll get –"

Her words reignited the anger in me and I cut her off. "Would a straight girl do this" I snarled as I cupped my hand over one of her breasts. She gasped and small moan escaped her. Hearing that made me dizzy and I pinched the insanely hard nipple I felt poking through her bra and shirt. Her response was to grab my ass and pull me closer to her.

"Yes…" she moaned. Yes what? Yes, a straight girl would do that, or was she saying "yes please, more?" My mind spun, coherent thought gone and interpreting her became impossible.

"How about this?" I asked ask I ran my hand up her skirt and placed my hand between her legs. She released a moan that made my knees weak, and what I found there made me gasp. She was soaked, like literally sopping wet. I couldn't believe how amazing it felt and I stared at her with her eyes shut tight and her head thrown back as I continued to explore her. I should stop this here, but she opened her eyes and stared at me in such a way to make any thought of stopping fly out the window.

I kissed her again.

We ended up on my bed where she soon discovered I was just as wet as she was, and she spent hours making sure I stayed that way. I vaguely recall thanking God that we would have the house to ourselves all night. We were both obviously virgins, and fumbled about quite a bit, but once we got accustomed to each other, I can't remember how many times we made each other come before exhaustion finally caused us to pass out. Late the next morning I woke up with desire to go another round, and I reached for her.

But she wasn't there.

I slipped my robe over my sore naked body and went in search of Lauren. Maybe she was in the shower? She wasn't, and she also wasn't anywhere else in the house. It was nearly 10 in the morning and my mom and Lauren's dad would be home in a couple hours. Where was she? Was she ok? A sudden nervousness overcame me and without thinking I called my mom to see if Lauren had called them. Had she exposed what we did last night? Was this some sort of really stupid trick?

She had called her father, but it wasn't to expose what happened the night before. Apparently she called earlier that morning to let them know that she was spending the rest of the weekend with her friend Elsbeth, whom I quickly realized was actually Elizabeth, and wouldn't be home until late Sunday night. I bitterly wondered how Lauren had any friends, but then cringed when I had a sudden wish that she was next to me so I could kiss her again. I was just as pathetic as her 'friends'.

The rest of the weekend passed in a blur. I hung out with Karma Saturday night, and she forced me to go to the movies with Liam, Shane, and that photographer friend of theirs. What was her name? Ugh, no matter. It was a disaster. Karma snuck off in the middle of the movie to go make out with Liam. I found them of course, and exploded with rage. Liam seemed unbothered by their discovery and left Karma and I to argue. What a fucking douche! I don't know what she sees in him. He believes we're a couple, but he makes out with _my_ 'girlfriend' as if it's no big deal.

I let Karma talk me out of breaking off our fake relationship, but I'm still mad at her for not realizing how humiliating it is for her to make out with someone who thinks that it's OK that I'm being cheated on. It's like he has no regard for my feelings at all, but Karma doesn't understand what I'm feeling. Like the sap I am, I let the whole issue go.

I'm brooding over my bowl of cereal on Monday morning, when Lauren walks into the kitchen and glares at me. I didn't see her after she came home last night and half expected her to sneak off to school before I even got up this morning. My mouth is full of raisin bran, and I nearly choked on it as I sucked in a breath. She looked insanely hot and my mind kept flashing back to Friday night.

"Are you seriously wearing that to school today?" Lauren sneered at me as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Oh Lauren be nice," chuckled her father as he walked into the kitchen behind his daughter to get a cup of coffee. "Amy you look very nice today" he said to me with a smile. I looked down at my outfit and had to agree. I wasn't going to win any fashion contests, but my outfit was totally acceptable.

"Daddy, I can't be seen with her like that," she whined. "Please take me to school today, so I don't have to be on the bus with her!"

Both her father and I were shocked by her words, and if I hadn't still had cereal in my mouth I would've bitched her out like nobody's business. Normally I'd have just rolled my eyes at her, but after what we did together, well I was hurt.

I think her father must have seen how his daughter's words got to me, so for once he actually refused to drive her. This of course prompted her to storm out of the house and claim she was going to walk the three miles to Hester High. Her dad ran out of the house chasing her, and no doubt the brat would get a ride to school while I yet again took the bus. I couldn't even look forward to it because I knew Karma would be whispering about how awesome Liam was the entire ride. I was right.

Karma informed me at lunch, while holding my hand I add, that she and Liam had made out again under the bleachers during the mid-morning break. I was her fucking lesbian beard, but the fact that Liam didn't know this was infuriating to me. He was taking pleasure from making-out with lesbian who had a girlfriend. He was such a dick. Of course Lauren came up to Karma and I as we held hands in the quad, and screamed in our faces that our relationship was a lie and informed the students nearby that we weren't in really in a relationship. Nobody believed her rant, and she stomped off after Karma kissed me on the cheek.

By the time sixth period Spanish rolled around I was in no mood to see Lauren, who unfortunately was in the same class. To be around the bitch who took my virginity in a spectacular fashion, and then treated me like garbage, was not on the top of my list of how to spend the end of my school day. I would've skipped Spanish, but we had our first test of the school year.

I finished the exam in record time and was planning on asking the teacher for permission to use the bathroom so that I could get away from Lauren. She sat in the aisle to my left and a seat behind me, and I had felt her eyes burning into the back of my head the entire class. I had to get out of there. Ok, I don't know if she had actually been staring my way, but it sure felt that way. Just as I was about to raise my hand and ask for a pass, Lauren stood up and asked for one. The teacher barely looked up before taking her test, and wrote her out a pass without a word.

I sat there for 30 seconds relishing the fact that she wasn't in the room anymore. However that feeling was quickly replaced by anger that the bitch had treated me like shit all day and I had sudden desire to confront her. I quickly asked for hall pass myself and turned in my exam.

Lauren wasn't in the closest restroom, but I quickly found her in the one by the auditorium that was only used if there was school production or a formal assembly. I knew she was in there because the sound of low moaning I had become intimately acquainted with Friday reached my ears as soon as I pushed open the door to the women's room. Memories of her clutching at me, her breath on my ear as she moaned out her orgasm, had my heart racing. I was on autopilot, brain switched-off, and feet moving toward the sounds coming from the furthest bathroom stall. Lauren obviously had no idea there was somebody in there with her, because she kept up whatever she was doing in that stall. I pressed on the door, and prayed that she hadn't had time to lock it before she had started touching herself. I was in luck.

I saw her blue eyes widen in shock, and the hand under her skirt still, as the door opened to reveal me standing there. My mouth was hanging open at the sight, and it nearly fell off its hinges when Lauren's hand began to move again. Before I knew what was happening she grabbed my shirt and pulled me into the stall with her. Her lips were on mine, and I felt her hand moving between our bodies. I let out a moan and pulled her closer to me. I literally whimpered when she pulled her lips away from mine and removed her hand from beneath her skirt. Were we done already?

"Ugh, why did you have to wear this outfit today," she growled. I was a millisecond from pushing her away in anger when she followed up with, "You look so fucking sexy."

I felt her slick fingers touch my lips then, and the smell of her wafted up into my nose. I grabbed her wrist to prevent her from moving her hand, and started sucking on her fingers like someone starving. God she tasted amazing. She sounded amazing too. I had always thought her voice annoying, but now I wanted to hear every vocalization she made.

Before too long, she removed her fingers from my mouth, prompting another pathetic whimper from me. She smiled at hearing this and reached down, taking my hand in hers, and then guiding it under her skirt. Her thighs were damp with her own arousal, and I was shocked to feel she had no panties on.

"Where?" I asked clumsily through our kisses. For some reason I was curious if she had gone commando all day.

Thankfully she knew what I meant. "I took them off as soon as I got in the bathroom," she whispered into my ear. Strangely I was disappointed that she had just taken them off, but that soon dissipated. All I could feel was her wet swollen sex. The only sound was of my fingers rubbing against her and her breath in my ear. The smell of her arousal enveloped me.

She came quickly, and when she recovered, and put her own hand down my pants, I embarrassingly came immediately. Thankfully she didn't seem to mind.

We realized that we had probably been gone from the classroom for far longer than we needed to be and rushed to clean ourselves up before heading back.

That night at dinner, Lauren was uncharacteristically quiet. Her father asked what was wrong, but she brushed him off and feigned exhaustion, explaining a long weekend with her friends. Like usual she ignored me the rest of the evening, and only glared at me when I was on the phone with Karma to discuss our history homework. I went to bed hoping for a kiss in private, or even just a hug, but she deftly avoided me.

Around midnight I awoke to the sound of my door opening, and I knew it was Lauren. Without a word she pulled back my covers and lay down next to me.

"I'll publicly 'break-up' with Karma," I whispered. "I'll let her know that I can't be her fake girlfriend anymore."

Lauren grabbed my hand. "Don't be stupid," she said, though it was surprisingly lacking malice. "She's going to be your beard, just like you're hers to be popular." She released a big sigh.

"Why do I need a beard?" I asked utterly confused. "I mean it doesn't even make sense for it to be a girl, since my mom will freak if word of this gets to her."

Lauren rolled onto her side and curled herself against me. "I won't say anything –obviously – and the rest of the school won't either, well at least not directly." Her hand gently stroked one of breasts, causing me to suck in a breath and I felt her smile against my shoulder. "You need to keep Karma as your beard because everybody already thinks you're a lesbian, and breaking that off will only hurt your friendship and make people examine your other relationships too closely in the future. Plus seeing you with her puts me in a rage."

I quirked my eyebrow at her questioningly, though I'm not sure she actually saw it in the darkness that surrounded us. However, she continued to explain as if she knew instinctively I wasn't sure what she was implying. "I'm not certain I can prevent myself from tackling you at school for much longer. The only thing stopping me from holding your hand, eating with you at lunch, and kissing you senseless was seeing Karma fake fawn all over you all day. Maybe once you fuck my brains out a couple more times, I'll be able be around you without being so obvious, but for the time being she's a good way to keep me in check."

I was surprised to feel myself blushing at her words. What she said was simultaneously flattering (never thought of myself as somebody who would be 'fucking somebody's brains out') and weirdly sweet. Lauren liked me. I liked her. Though our parents were getting married, which makes this relationship even more complicated and weird, we were going to try it out.

"You were wrong you know, I am a lesbian," I said with a quiet laugh.

"Well I wasn't wrong about you being a fat-assed liar about being in a relationship with Karma," she said with a haughty sniff that would've irritated me not long ago. Now I found it strangely endearing.

"You're right. I'm in a relationship with you."

End

Well I hope you all enjoyed that a little bit. I haven't written any fanfiction in a long time, and this show is very different from the anime I usually write for. I apologize if there are many spelling and grammatical errors. This is unbeta'd.


End file.
